Infancia, adolecencia, intimidación ¿amor?
by Nicolai P. Sherman
Summary: todos alaban a Sakura por ser la mejor amiga de Sasuke desde la infancia. Sasuke es conocido como un mujeriego ¿alguna vez se a enamorado? todos creen que no, pero Naruto sabe que no es asi. Naruto sabe que Sasuke tiene una manera muy especial de mostrar aprecio. (NO me dejen comentarios xD no se como continuar la historia si alguien quiere ayudar o continuarla mándenme un PM)
1. epilogo

Disclaimer: yo solo quiero a Sasuke! Pero la serie se llama naruto y es de kishi!

Avisos: AU

Pareja: Sasuhina, SaiIno, ¿Narusaku? Depende de mi humor…

-(O.O)-

El rubio tomo una caja del fondo de su armario, la abrió y tiro las fotos al piso, unas 50 fotos se dispersaron, hábilmente encontró la que querría, en esa foto se apreciaba un pequeño niño de tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos color azabache como su cabello, el cual tenía un gracioso parecido con el trasero de un pato, Sasuke Uchiha de cinco años se encontraba sentado en el piso con los pies cruzados, sus infantiles manitos se encontraban aplastando las mejillas de una niña de su misma edad, la pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro rojo como un tomate (ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales el azabache estaba haciendo lo que hacía), sus manitas estaban en el aire, intentando, inútilmente, alejar al pequeño.

Naruto sonrió al ver la imagen, le dio la vuelta y con letras torcidas se leía: ¨cinco años, primer día de clases del kínder, primer encuentro y sus consecuencias¨. Le dio la vuelta y siguió observando, él estaba atrás, al igual que los dos anteriores usaba el uniforme, un pantalón gris y un mandil celeste.

Deja esa foto en la caja y tomo la siguiente: los mismos niños solo que ahora unos centímetros mas altos (solo Sasuke), el azabache alborotaba el hermoso cabello azulino de la pequeña, mientras ella parecía querer llorar, el estaba a un lado viendo todo con gesto cansado. Al reverso se leía ¨primer dia de escuela, Hiashi intento matar a Sasuke cuando lo vio molestar a su hija. Hinata lloro. Mikoto la tranquilizo. Hinata termino en un curso diferente, Sasuke la iba a buscar cada vez que podía (todos los días, solo no iba cuando algo ocurría)¨ la deposito en la caja junto a la otra.

La siguiente era casi lo mismo: Sasuke abrazando a Hinata con un brazo, y el otro oculto tras su espalda, Hinata extendía los brazos y pataleaba intentando que el la suelte, el rubio en el piso observaba todo con resignación, atrás decía: ¨7 años, Sasuke le mintió a Hinata diciéndole que tenía un sapo, Ko mamá-oso aparece, corrimos todo el día, Mikoto se enteró y de nuevo lo castigaron, de paso mamá también se enteró, tres semanas sin ramen. Papá durmió en el sofá un mes. Él tomaba las fotos.¨

Las de 8,9 y 10 años eran lo mismo, las miro un rato, sonrió al recordar todo y las guardo con las demás.

La de 11 cambiaba, encontró la foto rápidamente, las había visto varias veces que reconocerlas se le hacía extremadamente sencillo. La foto mostraba a un Sasuke con gesto de asombro, este le tomaba la mano a Hinata la cual intentaba zafarse del agarre, a un lado se veía como Kiba llegaba corriendo como un condenado conejo para salvar a Hinata. Él estaba atrás también corriendo hacia su amigo pero tenia cara de susto. Al fondo tras una pared se veía una cabeza rosada. Atrás estaba escrito: ¨11 años, fiesta de navidad, Shino da miedo, repito Shino da miedo. Kiba pega duro. Ese año Hinata se hizo amiga de esos dos. Sasuke gruñón for ever, ya no podía meterse en el curso de Hinata a molestarla¨.

La de 12 mostraba a Hinata, Kiba y Shino, ella en el medio sonriente tomando un brazo a cada chico. Atrás se leía: ¨carnaval, Sasuke organizo una guerra de agua, solo mojo a Hinata una vez, pero se desquito catapultando muchas bombas de agua a Kiba y Shino.¨

Sus ojos divisaron otra foto de ese mismo año en donde aparecían Sakura y Sasuke en una mesa de exposición, era la feria estudiantil, él estaba al lado de Sasuke gruñendo, ya no recordaba porque estaba enojado con el teme.

Su último año de escuela fue el más triste, la foto del inicio de clases era más civilizada que los años anteriores. En ella estaban todos Naruto al centro a su lado, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Suigetsu y Sai. Al otro lado de Naruto están Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata y Karin. Atrás cantaba: ¨La mama de Sasuke nos obligó a todos a posar. Ese año sucedieron cosas muy raras. Llegaron Gaara y sus hermanos y Karin y Suigetsu. Karin y Hinata se volvieron amigas, no, eran best friend. Nadie se explicaba cómo. Gaara se encarriño con Hinata. Siempre andaba mandándole mano… a su cabello. Sasuke gruñon for ever versión 2.0. Sakura se vuelve nuestra amiga. Me regalaron una cámara.¨

Sus ojos pasaron de foto en foto de ese año, Karin y Hinata tomando helado (tomada a escondidas). Sakura e Ino sonriendo (tomada después de posar 20 minutos y elegida de entre 30 fotos). Suigetsu y Karin peleando con Hinata atrás intentando calmarlos. Sasuke enojado en un rincón como animal en cautiverio rabioso. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Sai, Sakura, Sasuke y el. Hinata y Gaara con una cabeza pelinegra y peinado de trasero de pato atrás. Los equipos 7, 8, 9 (Karin, Suigetsu y Sai) y el 10 en deportes. Suigetsu, Sasuke y el peleando en ¨broma¨. Sakura contenta y Sasuke enojado-fastidiado. Sasuke corriendo por el pasillo con Hinata en brazos, Kiba atrás como perro rabioso. Neji, Tenten y Lee de visita por la escuela. Temari y Kankuro abrazando a Gaara, señor cubito de hiela como siempre serio.

Después de guardar esas se topó con las fotos de la fiesta de despedida, fue en la mansión Uchiha, en todas aparecía Hinata, todos la abrazaban y Karin lloraba. Sus ojos encontraron la última foto que tomo esa noche en donde Sasuke le acariciaba la cabeza a Hinata, ella lo veía con cara de que-diablos-le-pasa-a-sasuke-uchiha, el miraba a otro lado levemente sonrojado.

Atrás se leía: ¨El teme se despidió de Hinata sin saberlo.¨

Dos días después Hinata fue enviada al extranjero a estudiar.

Las fotos del colegio estaban en otra caja, pero no quería verlas ese día, además en todas Sasuke aparecía con la cara larga.

Guardo las fotos cuidadosamente en la caja y la devolvió a su lugar, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese día, ahora todos iban en segundo de preparatoria, los niños de ese entonces no se comparaban con los adolescentes de ahora.

Solo esperaba que Hinata aun siguiese siendo aquella niña tierna que vio el primer día de kínder, que le llamo la atención y cuando le dijo a su amigo que también la mirase, Sasuke Uchiha fue y le jalo las mejillas, dándole honor a su apellido el azabache le dijo que su cara parecía un lindo y gran tomate.

-(O=O)-

¿Conti?

Si creo….

Debería estar estudiando, este sábado doy las pruebas para la U…

Odio crecer!

Pero weno aquí escribiendo, se me ocurrió de golpe así bam deje de estudiar y lo escribo.

Si quieren conti háganme unos favores:

-primero: esa leyenda que el clan Uchiha desciende de un demonio y una Hyuuga es cierta?

-segundo: saben Narusakus donde el Sasuhina aparesca en segundo plano o algo asi…

-tercero: como se llama el hijo de kurenai

-cuarto: ya no me acuerdo…

Jjejejejeje…

Los anteriores fics que les dije que iba a hacer en mi one shot ya los estoy escribiendo, pero de un momento al otro se me fue la inspi y me quede viendo la compu sin saber que escribir…

Inspi ven conmigo!

Ya tengo los nombres de los hijos de Sasukito y Hina son Satori y Hinari *-*

Bueno esto es todo.

Byee

Nico!


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: Naruto no es mio, aunque yo solo quiero a Sasuke, lamentablemente ellos son de Kishi, solo esta historia es mia.

-(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)-

Para Sakura la vida nunca había sido color de rosa, todo lo que ella tenía se lo había ganado a base de lágrimas sudor y sangre, a sus 17 años, era hermosa a los ojos de muchos, decidida, valerosa, inteligente, una alumna ejemplar, y, por sobre todo caminar hombro a hombro con el chico de sus sueños.

Pero aun así no era suficiente, no era la más hermosa, Karin e Ino eran más populares que ella, la primera, con su carácter indomable tenía a más de media preparatoria a sus pies, la otra con su personalidad alegre y extrovertida tenía el aprecio de muchos.

Tampoco era tan valerosa ni decidida pero tenía una apariencia que cuidar, por lo tanto no se permitía quebrarse ante nadie.

Y si bien el chico de sus sueños le permitía caminar a su lado, el lugar que ella añoraba estaba ya ocupado, y aunque ya habían pasado varios años, el seguía guardando ese lugar recelosamente.

Ella era fiel a la creencia de que uno forja su vida, cosas como el destino, las casualidades o la suerte no existían, o simplemente, ella carecía de todas.

Solo unos pocos hechos insólitos marcaban su vida y cada uno de ellos estaba ligado a cierto pelinegro dueño de sus sueños y suspiros.

El primero fue a los cinco años, cuando el pelinegro, el cual en el futuro conocería como Sasuke Uchiha, choco con ella en un parque, el infante retuvo su marcha un momento, solo para ordenarle que se levantara del piso, pero siguió su recorrido sin preocuparse por ella, esa fue la primera vez que lo vio, y se quedó prendada de aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos negros. Sin levantarse de donde estaba, sus ojos color jade no perdieron de vista al pequeño, el cual corría a todo pulmón a la caja de arena en donde estaba una pequeña niña de cabello negro-azulino, de salto cayo en la caja y en movimiento rápido poso sus manos en la cintura de la pequeña, levantándola en el aire todo lo que pudo. Si bien su mirada la prendo, la sonrisa que puso cuando la niña casi se infarta del susto, la enamoro.

Desde ese día Sasuke fue el único dueño de su corazón.

La segunda vez fue a los ocho, como salió temprano de clases, decidió tomar la ruta larga a su casa, pasando por una de las escuelas más costosas de la cuidad. En cuanto sus pies pisaron la entrada lo vio, era el mismo, solo que más alto y guapo, un rubio estaba a su lado, y ocultándose tras este, la misma pelinegra, los tres conversaban, hasta que Sakura presencio un espectáculo asombroso para su corta edad, tres enormes y hermosas limosinas llegaron, dos blancas y una negra, de la limosina negra bajo su futura madre, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y con una sonrisa angelical, la mujer saludo a los niños y le acaricio el rostro con ternura a la niña, de las otras dos solo bajaron los choferes perfectamente uniformados, ella se quedó hasta que todos se marcharon, la pelirrosa pertenecía a la clase media, así que ese recuerdo se quedó grabado en sus sueños durante semanas.

En sus sueños se veía subiendo, como toda una princesa, a la limosina con su amado.

Ese año una idea se le entro a la cabeza, estar junto al chico de sus sueños. Sabiendo que sus padres no podrían pagarle una escuela así, postulo para una beca, después de mucho esfuerzo, logro ingresar al quinto año.

Adaptarse al mundo de los ricos no fue nada fácil, por un golpe de suerte termino compartiendo el curso con Sasuke, ahí se enteró que no era la única que ansiaba poder compartir tiempo con el chico y que el chico ignoraba a casi toda la población femenina.

También la conoció a ella, a Hinata Hyuuga, la amiga de Sasuke, la única a la que el niño de sus sueños de dirigía más de dos palabras, la verdad el azabache solo hablaba con ella y con un rubio que conoció como Naruto.

Por más que la pelirrosa lo intentaba, Sasuke pasaba olímpicamente de su presencia.

De la misma manera se enteró del régimen que reinaba ahí, en el cual Sasuke y Naruto eran los reyes y Hinata una pequeña princesa que nadie podía tocar.

¿Por qué?

La familia Namikaze poseía una línea de hoteles cinco estrellas a nivel internacional y la Uchiha y Hyuuga eran dueños de empresas de fama mundial.

Por lo tanto, nadie osaba a meterse con Sasuke y Naruto, inclusive siempre eran asediados constantemente por los hijos de otros empresarios. Y con Hinata… nadie le tocaba uno de sus hermosos cabellos azulados por miedo a su apellido y por sobre todo, por terror a Sasuke Uchiha,

Una sola vez sus fan-girls cometieron la estupidez de meterse con el juguete del Uchiha y dos cursos enteros terminaron con sapos y arañas en su mochila.

El primer sentimiento que invadió a Sakura cuando vio a Hinata fue la envidia, Hinata tenía todo lo que ella querría, era millonaria, linda, tenía un apellido respetado y tenía a Sasuke.

El dinero y el prestigio si le importaban pero por encima de todo estaba Sasuke.

Con el tiempo aprendió a conocerla, era callada, tranquila, no le hablaba a nadie no porque no quisiera, sino porque era muy tímida, Naruto la trataba como una hermana, y Sasuke… Sasuke le regalaba su tiempo hablándole o tocándole las mejillas y el cabello.

Sakura añoraba ocupa el lugar que tenía Hinata.

Entonces fue ahí cuando se diría que Haruno Sakura comenzó a detestar a Hyuuga Hinata. La peliazul tenía la manía de correr cada vez que Sasuke se le acercaba, esconderse cada que el la buscaba, poner cara de me-va-a-matar-alguien-sálveme cada vez que él le daba esas sonrisas torcidas tan adorables o lloriquear cuando le revolvía el cabello con un poquitín brusquedad.

Sakura y más de la mitad de la escuela hubiesen sido capaces de sacrificar a sus hermanas solo para tener un poco de la atención que Hinata recibía.

No la odiaba, solo pensaba que si talvez Hinata Hyuuga no estuviese ahí, ella talvez tendría la oportunidad de acercase a Sasuke.

Y de hecho así fue.

Gracias a Ino logro entrar al grupo de niños ricos, pero Sasuke seguía pasando de ella, muy rara vez la saludaba. Fue al iniciar la secundaria que le comenzó a hablar, al ser los más inteligentes los profesores los ponían juntos para hacer equipos (e incluían a Naruto ya que era un dobe).

Sakura había aprendido a comportarse cerca de Sasuke, a respetar sus silencios aunque ella quisiese gritar de alegría, a acercarse cuando era correcto y a alejarse para no fastidiarlo. Así que con el pasar de los meses Sasuke la acepto en su círculo.

Además para ese entonces Hinata ya no estaba.

Ella se había ido al terminar la escuela. A pesar de que el cambio de Sasuke fue obvio para muchos, a Sakura no le importo. Ella se mantuvo fiel a lado del pelinegro esperando la oportunidad que Hinata nunca aprovecho.

Ni siquiera Ino o Karin, que decían amar al azabache, lucharon como ella lo había hecho.

Pero sabía que no era suficiente, Sasuke a sus 17 años no tenía ni una novia, a decir verdad había estado con cientos de chicas pero ninguna resulto ser tan afortunada para ocupar el puesto su novia. Con los demás chicos eran lo mismo, Karin seguía odiando a todos los seres de su mismo sexo. Kiba y Shino la iban a visitar todas las vacaciones, Naruto guardaba con recelo todas la fotos que le había sacado a la Hyuuga en la infancia, Ino siempre dejaba un puesto libre en el equipo de porristas, a Suigetsu nunca más se lo vio tratar a otra mujer con la misma ternura con la que trataba a Hinata, Shikamaru no había encontrado a otra mujer ¨no tan problemática¨ y Gaara… a Gaara nadie lo entendía.

Aun con eso no se sentía mal, Hinata tenía su espacio y ella tenía el suyo.

No se sentía mal pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que ella vuelva y le quite su lugar, el lugar por el que había luchado. Sakura era fuerte pero debía admitir que durante todos esos años había estado viviendo bajo la sombra de lo que fue Hyuuga Hinata.

-(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)-

-¡Otro año!- grito emocionada una peli café -¡Dentro de un año podre dejar mi casa y largarme!-

-Largarte a la universidad querrás decir- comento una rubia no tan emocionada como la anterior.

-¡Largarme donde sea pero lejos de mi familia!-

-Tenten te dije que no pases mucho tiempo con Lee y Gai-sensei ya se te está pegando su entusiasmo- susurro una segunda rubia a espaldas de Tenten haciendo que la ojichocolate brinque del susto.

-¡Ino! No asustes así a la gente-

-¡fue tu culpa! Yo solo me baje de mi limosina te vi hablando y a Temari bajándote de tu rascacielos, estoces me acerque y ¡tú me ignoraste! ¿Quién te crees para ignorar a Ino Yamanaka?- dramatizo la rubia como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Yo- dijo Tenten agarrándole la nariz para que dejara de hablar –Tenten, tu amiga- concluyo con gesto cansado. Después de unos segundos las tres chicas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-A-un recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos e-esto- dijo Ino en medio de risas.

-S-si fue la primera vez q-que ayudaste a Hi-Hinata- recordó la otra pero ese nombre las hizo dejar de reir en seguida. Ino salvo a Hinata de un grupo de brabucones cuando tenían 11. Su primera impresión de la pequeña peli azul fue: adorable. Cuando Tenten llego al parque donde había dejado a Hinata la encontró con una rubia que hablaba sin para sobre vestidos, pintauñas, cambios de imagen y otros cosas. La peli café cansada, le tapo la nariz con la mano para que dejara de parlotear. La reacción instantánea de Ino fue ¨¿Quién te crees para hacerle eso a Ino Yamanaka?¨. Y la reaccion de Tenten fue ¨Tenten, la amiga de Hinata¨. Temari no había estado ahí pero había escuchado la historia cientos de veces.

-El extraño mucho- dijo Ino mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del instituto, seguida de las otras chicas.

-No eres la única, hasta Gaara la extraña aunque no quiera admitirlo- apoyo Temari.

-Como envidio a Kiba y Shino, sus papás los dejan ir al otro lado del mundo solo para ver a una amiga, mi papá no me deja salir ni a la esquina- se quejo Tenten, aunque también estaba dolida.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque no nos dijo que se iria, yo hubiese ido y colgado a Hiashi antes de que mande a MI Hinata lejos de mi-

-Ino, conociendo a Hinata pensaba que la olvidaríamos pronto, por eso solo se lo dijo a Karin- comento Temari, lo que era verdad, su amiga desde temprana edad tendía a menospreciarse.

-Pues yo seguiré dejando un puesto libre en el equipo de porristas hasta que ella vuelva o de lo contrario, le hare un drama a mi papá hasta que me mande a estados unidos.-

-Y yo no pienso conseguir una mejor amiga hasta que vuelva- exclamo Tenten ganándose la mirada de reproche de ambas chicas –no se lo tomen a pecho, saben que las quiero-

-Aja…- dijeron ambas rubias.

-Aunque la más dolida de todas es Karin- comento Temari viendo hacia el portón, las otros dos la imitaron y ahí, entrando como celebridades de Hollywood, dos coches hacían su aparición, un rojo convertible y otro negro, como dándose a lucir después de una maniobra un poco arriesgada, ambos se estacionaron perfectamente, del auto negro bajo un chico de cabello naranja, alto y musculoso, del convertible rojo un peli plateado seguido de una pelirroja que le saco suspiros a los chicos y miradas de odio a las chicas. Karin siempre había sido Karin, pero después de la partida de Hinata se volvió más Karin todavía, rara era la ocasión en la que se acercaba a ellas y solo mantenía amistad con Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke aunque con el ultimo solo hablaba cuando nadie los veía. Karin era a la única chica a la que Sasuke escuchaba.

Pronto los tres muchachos se acercaron hacia el trio de chicas, Juugo y Suigetsu las saludaron como solo ellos solían hacerlo y Karin les dio un ¨Hmph¨ como siempre.

Las tres suspiraron.

-Sigo sin saber cómo esas dos se hicieron amigas…- comenzó Tenten.

-Hinata era taaan tierna y Karin es taaan todo lo contrario a Hinata…- siguió Ino

-Sera un hecho de la naturaleza que nadie nunca podrá explicar…- termino Temari.

De repente unos ¨Kyaaaaa¨ las hicieron desviar la mirada, sin siquiera verlo bien las tres ya sabían de quien se trataba.

De un Ferrari negro bajaba nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el adonis del instituto. La puerta del copiloto se abrió solo y de había bajo Sakura Haruno, una de las chicas más lindas del lugar. Después de tomar sus cosas Sasuke cerro su auto y comenzó a caminar altivo como siempre, Sakura corrió un poco para colocarse a su lado y ambos entrar juntos.

Las tres chicas entraron antes de que las alcanzaran, no tenían nada contra Sakura pero les molestaba que ocupase un lugar que, según ellas, le pertenecía a Hinata.

-(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)-

Un rubio corría discretamente por los pasillos de su preparatoria, se le había hecho increíblemente tarde, ya mismo comenzaba el recreo, y la directora lo cachaba fuera del salón de daría la hablada de su vida, sin contar que llamaría a su adorada madre y ella volvería de su viaje solo para ponerlo a dormir con el perro.

El timbre sonó y decidió mezclarse con los alumnos de otros cursos para que Kakashi-sensei no lo vea. Como ya era recreo decidio ir a buscarse algo de comer, en el apuro no alcanzo a comer nada. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a sus amigos ya en la cafetería, en la mesa del centro, es decir, la de los populares, en este caso los más ricachones del país… y Sakura.

-Naruto- le saludo Ino casi en un susurro, lo cual era extraño ya que la rubia era bastante ruidosa. Extrañado se acerco a sus amigos. Sasuke al lado de él un puesto vacio, seguida Sakura, un aburrido Shkamaru, un feliz Chouji, la causa del silencio de Ino: un dormido Kiba, el imperturbable Shino y el mojigato de Sai.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto bajito señalando a Kiba ya que por lo general el dormido era Shikamaru.

-Cambio de horario- explicó Shino como si nada.

-No los vi todo el verano ¿Cuándo volvieron?- intervino Ino.

-Hace una semana- le respondió el Inuzuka sin abrir los ojos –pero como nos quedamos la mayoría del verano allá aún no me acostumbro- abrió los ojos pero miro al techo cansado –paso toda la noche despierto y me duermo donde sea, la vieja de Anko ya me mando a retención ¡kuso! ¡Y tu rubiecita vuélveme a maquillar dormido y te mato!-

-¡No cambies el tema! ¿La vieron?-

-Kiba-teme ¿trajiste lo que te pedi? Teníamos un trato ¡dattebayo!-

-No grites baka la cabeza me mata, pero si la traje aunque no piensa dártela gratis-

-¡No me ignoren! ¿La vieron? ¿Está bien? ¿Pregunto por mí? ¿Dónde diablos metió Hiashi a mi Hina…- un golpe en la mesa hizo callar a Ino, por la emoción se había olvidado de la presencia de Sasuke.

Hablar de Hinata frente al Uchiha era un tabú que todos respetaban.

-¡Kuso!- fue lo único que dijo el ojinegro antes de agarrar sus cosas e irse de la mesa.

-Que amargado dattebayo-

-Baaka- exclamo Shikamaru – es problemático pero sigue contando-.

Todos los años era lo mismo, Kiba y Shino se iban a Estados Unidos a visitar a Hinata, traían cartas y recados, pero nunca les decían el porqué de la partida tan repentina de su amiga ni porque nunca los llamaba o mandaba cartas.

-bueno, bueno- exclamo parándose de la mesa como un presentador de televisión –primero Chouji, Naruto no interrumpan o no digo nada- ambos chicos movieron la cabeza sin decir nada- Tengo cartas para Ino, Tenten, Temari y la pelirroja creida esa, Shikamaru, Hinata me pregunto si seguías igual de vago y me dijo que te diga que me ayudes en los exámenes de Mate.-

Shikamaru sonrió aunque lo ultimo todo sabían que eran mentira.

-Tambien te mando un libro problemático.- tomo la mochila que estaba encima de la mesa y de su interior saco un pequeño libro.-Chouji, toma…- dijo lanzándole un paquete de papitas –no podíamos meter comida en el avión- se explicó ante la mirada del chico.

-Sai te mando un libro de psicología- dijo Shino pasándole un libro.

-¡Y mi carta!- chillo la rubia.

-No te la doy, en cuanto acabes la tuya querras leer las de las demás- dijo alzando las cartas encima de su cabeza. Ino comenzó a brincar intentándole arrebatar las cartas. Todos miraban la escena con gesto cansado. Ino frustrada pateo la rodilla del Inuzuka y en su momento de debilidad le quito las tres cartas, la de Karin no estaba ahí, y esa era la que más le interesaba a la rubia, iba a reclamarle por la cuarta carta cuando Temari y Tenten aparecieron.

-Yamanaka Ino ¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto Temari enojada quitándole las cartas y dándole la suya a Tenten.

-¡Nada solo quería leer lo que mi amiga nos dijo!- exclamo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Pues solo lee la tuya!- bramo Tenten enojada, no dejaría que Ino lea su carta, la última vez le dijo a Hinata que Neji se había vuelto increíblemente sexy e Ino Yamanaka con ese material era un peligro.

-Y-yo yo solo quería leerlas, además… ¿Qué te puede escribir Hinata que no quieres que yo lo sepa?-

-Ino de todas maneras no puedes andar leyendo las cosas de otros- dijo sabiamente Temari antes de que Tenten explote.

-Y-yo…- la estaban acabando y ella no podía permitir eso –¡Sai ayúdame!-

-Chicas saben que a Ino le encanta saber de las vidas de los otros para crear chismes en la escuela- que diablos pensaba cuando le pidió ayuda a su novio –y tu Ino quizás Tenten le escribió a Hinata sobre Neji, como últimamente se pasa… como dicen ¨comiéndoselo con los ojos¨- todo eso lo dijo sin dejar de leer su nuevo libro nuevo. Dos auras asesinas se impregnaron en el aire y segundos después las dos chicas estallaron en gritos.

Una vez que todos se calmaron el grupo se separó, ya que se les hacía incomodo hablar de Hinata con Sakura ahí, aunque la chica se quedara callada como pocas veces lo hacia, la pelirosa era su amiga, pero ella y Hinata en el último año de escuela solo hablaron unas pocas veces, solo de hola y adiós, nadie en ninguna de sus cartas se había dignado a decirle a Hinata que la Haruno seguía con ellos durante la secundaria y preparatoria.

Las chicas se marcharon con sus cartas y los chicos con sus regalos, a Kiba aún le faltaban entregar algunas cosas, la carta de Karin y Sasuke, aunque sabía que el Uchiha en todos esos años nunca había abiertos las cartas que la peli azul le mandaba. Quizás se torturaba a si mismo en uno de sus arranques de ego herido.

-Kiba-teme- ah si, también faltaba Naruto.

Paro en seco su marcha para enfrentar al Namikaze, al mal paso darle prisa – ¿Qué quieres Naruto?-

-¡Dámela!- exigió el rubio.

-No- respondió cortante – ¿Yo que gano con esto?

-Hinata me la envió-

-Yo la tome-

-Es mía-

-¿Qué gano yo?-

En medio de la desesperación el rubio accedió jalándose sus rubios cabellos con dramatismo -¿DIME QUE QUIERES? Lo hare dattebayo!-

-Jajaja no quiero nada, solo quería verte frustrado- rio Kiba y le entrego un pequeño sobre amarillo de su bolsillo. Naruto le arrebato el sobre y salio disparado hacia el otro lado, el castaño solo suspiro cansado y se dirigió hacia donde creía que estaba la pelirroja loca mejor amiga de Hinata. Sonrió cuando vio una cabeza negra ir por donde se había marchado Naruto.

-(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)-

Kiba nunca, nunca de los nuncas entendió como diablos alguien como Hinata y Karin eran mejores amigas. Y estaba segura que no era el único. Por esa amistad, dos veces al año tenía que hablarle a la pelirroja loca, lo cual no era muy bonito, Karin descargaba su frustración de no ver a su amiga con él.

Miro de reojo mientras ella leía la primera de las cinco hojas que conformaban la carta, se dio cuenta de sus ojos vidriosos y cerró sus ojos esperando un golpe o un grito.

-¿Cómo esta?- su mirada estaba perdida en el papel.

-¿Uhm?- no necesito escucharlo dos veces para entender -¿Qué ella no te lo ha dicho?-

-Ella podría estar muriendo y no me lo diría-

-Yo tampoco te lo puedo decir- dijo apoyándose en el barandal del pasillo casi desierto.

-¡Ella podría necesitar nuestra ayuda!- bramo con impotencia de no poder ayudar a su amiga, de no poder ver esa sonrisa sincera, de no poder estar junto a la única persona que logro entenderla. Kiba suspiro sabiendo lo que le esperaba, paso su mano por su cabello y en un movimiento rápido puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-¡Karin entiéndelo! ¡No podemos pelear por Hinata! ¡Si ella no quiere hacerlo por sí sola no podemos hacer nada!- porque diablos esa mujercita no podía entender que a él le dolía tanto como ella. Pero Karin no se dejó, quito las manos del chico de sus hombros y a pesar de ser más pequeña le agarro la corbata gris que hacia juego con la chaqueta y el pantalón azul grisáceo.

-¡Quien te dijo que quiero luchar por ella! ¡Solo quiero verla para patearla y obligarla a que avance!-

Esa respuesta lo dejo atónito, quizá aquella mujer problemática tenía razón. Pero aun no era tiempo de ceder, todavía no.

-(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)-

Sasuke intentaba no pensar en nada mientras caminaba a su aula, ese año nuevamente estaría con Sakura y Naruto, no sabía si era bueno o malo. Entro y no había nadie, así que se dirigió a su puesto para tomar sus cosas e irse, ya era la hora de salida, no estaba en la obligación de esperar a Sakura para llevarla, después de todo, si la traía no era por un acuerdo o algo, simplemente varias veces la había encontrado en la calle a la misma hora en la que el pasaba y la llevaba con el, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo eran amigos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo y la sintió ahí, la carta que le dio Kiba sabía que al llegar a casa la tiraría al final de algún cajón y no la leería. No tenía por qué leer lo que sea que esa pequeña traidora le diga.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta con la mochila en el hombro sus ojos traicioneros divisaron el sobre amarillo que Naruto había agitado durante tooodas las clases. Su cuerpo aún más traicionero lo llevo a ese pupitre y de sus manos ni se diga, tomaron el sobre y comenzaron abrirlo.

-¿Teme?- esa voz fue necesaria para traerlo a la realidad, aplasto con brusquedad el sobre en el puesto del rubio y salió a paso rápido, pero su amigo fue mas rápido, tomo el sobre lo abrió se colocó frente a su amigo y le puso la foto a la altura de la cara. –Tómala es tuya, yo ya tengo muchas de ustedes- una vez que el Uchiha tomo la foto entre sus manos, el rubio tomo sus cosas y salio del aula con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pero al Uchiha no le importo, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando la foto de una hermosa joven de su edad, con largo cabello negro azulado, blanco piel de porcelana y una hermosa sonrisa nerviosa, sus pequeñas manos inútilmente intentaban esconder con su delgado suéter aquel cuerpo que era delineado por un vestido blanco.

-(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)- -(O.Ö)-

Ya acabe… por fin…

Lo prometido es deuda, aunque no me salio taaaan largo me demore bastante, bueno tadavia soy buena en esto.

El fic me esta saliendo muy dratico y yo lo quería comico, ya que mas da, mis deditos se mueven solos.

Preguntas:

Quiren que sea anti-sakura? O Naru saku? La verdad no me gusta sakura, pero tampoco me cae, taaaan mal, pero tampoco me gusta el narusaku pero lo tolero.

Asi que díganme que opinan y yo lo hago, quiero hacer feliz a la mayoría de gente.

Ya di mis pruebas, creo que me fue bien… creo…

Jejejejejejeje

Sin mas los dejo

Hasta que me dejen la compu para escribir! (no entiendo como me gana mi hermano menor)

Nico

24/03/2015/.


End file.
